Granny and Clyde/Transcript
*'Narrator': Today's featured words "Injury and Spreee" It's another busy day in the city, and it looks like the Botsford family is part of the hustle and bustle. *'Tim': We've got a lot of errands to run today. *'Becky': Where should we go first? *'Tim': Well, we have to go to the grocery store, and I need to go to the aquarium store to get food for my seahorses. *'Bob': Screeching *'Becky': And don't forget, Bob wants to stop at the news stand to get his soap-opera magazine. *'Tim': Ok. we could stop by the news--whoa! Looks like there's a slowdown ahead. No problem. no worry. We can play my favorite cloud-related imagination game. What's that? See, that one looks like a gumdrop. Oh, that reminds me. buy gumdrops. *'Becky': *'Woman': Aah! she stole my purse! *'Man': Mine, too! *'Tim': Simmering franks and beans! That looked like a rocket-propelled old lady! Go to eye doctor and get eyes checked. *'Becky': I bet it's Granny May. On one of her crime sprees again. *'Bob': Screeching *'Tim': I'm sorry, honey. did you say something? *'Becky': Bob was just suggesting that since we're stuck in traffic, we'll go on ahead and walk to the news stand. It's just around the corner. *'Tim': Good idea, Becky, but remember, to avoid injury, always look both ways before exiting the vehicle. *'Becky': Yeah. We'll meet you back home. *'Tim': Okay. *'Becky': Word up! Stop, Granny May. your crime spree is over. *'Granny May': Sorry, Word Girl, but this jet pack has been fitted with triple-diple rocket boosters guaranteed to be faster than Word Girl. *'WordGirl': Go, Captain Huggy Face! *'Granny May': Oh, you little muskrat! If you think that's going to stop me, you are sadly mistaken. Whoa. aah! Help! *'Narrator': Great job, WordGirl. Your work is done here. *'WordGirl': You heard the man, Captain Huggy Face. The police will take it from here. Let's get to the news stand and meet up with dad back home. *'Jim': I'm just glad that you didn't get injured. *'Granny May': If I were injured, would you be more lenient on me? *'Jim': Hmm... ..maybe. *'Granny May': Ow. my neck is sore. Ow. I have an injury. Ha ha. yes. I have an injury! Oh, it's all word girl's fault! Ooh! it hurts! the pain of it all! Surely a nice policeman like you wouldn't take an old woman with whiplash to jail. *'Jim': Well, ma'am, I think I have to. So, let's go. Watch your step there. come on. *'Granny May': Oh! ow. ow. take it slowly, son. I'm sure I'll be fine sleeping on that hard jail-cell bed. *'Jim': All right. I'll take you home. How much trouble can an old lady with a whiplash injury get into anyway? *'Granny May': Heh heh heh. sucker. Maybe this injury scam could be as useful as my jet packs for going on a crime spree. *'Jim': I'm sorry. were you talking to me? *'Granny May': No, dear. I was just moaning in pain. ow! *'Narrator': Later, at the grocery store, granny may has decided to do a little shopping. *'Granny May': Excuse me, young man, but this can is dented. I should get half off the price. *'Bill': Sorry, Mam. I saw you hit that can with a hammer. *'Granny May': What does it matter how it got dented? It's still dented! *'Tim': Excuse me. I believe we know each other. You're that nice women who babysat my children. *'Granny May': What! Oh, yes. heh heh heh. Oh, yes, I remember you. You're an easy mark. *'Tim': Actually, the name is tim, and--whoa. I notice you're wearing a neck brace. How did you get that injury? *'Granny May': I saved hundreds of baby animals from a fire. *'Tim': Whoa! you're a hero! Are you here all by yourself? *'Granny May': I'm just a helpless old woman living alone with no one to take care of me. *'Tim': Oh. well, I won't hear of it. You're coming home with me. So you don't have to walk so far. *'Granny May': Oh, thank you, young man. *'Bill': Is there anything else? *customers grumbling *'Granny May': No. Just this! bloop! *'Bill': Oh! old lady perfume! Coughing it's taking over my nautical-theme cologne. ...dizzy. *'Tim': Wow! look at her go. *'Granny May': Open the door! *'Tim': Oops. sorry. Oh. I lock it for security. I guess you can't wait to get to the botsford house and start recovering from your injury. *'Granny May': Step on it, sonny! *'Tim': Uh-uh. not until you buckle up. We wouldn't want to break the law, now, would we? *'Granny May': Yeah. right. You're so nice for helping me out like this. *'Tim': It is the least I can do for an animal-saving hero like yourself. *'Granny May': In that case, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind driving me to a few places. I have a lot of errands to run. *'Tim': Heh heh heh heh. *'Granny May': Ha ha ha. driving. *'Narrator': Meanwhile, back at the botsford house, becky wonders where her father is, while bob watches his soap opera. *'Becky': Where could dad be? It's been hours since we stopped granny may's crime spree. *'Bob': (Screeching) *'Becky': He did have a lot of errands to do. What's going on with your show? Ah! You ate all the snacks! *'Man on television':..Just after I pull the trigger. *'Security Guard': Hey! come back here with that money! *'Tim': For someone with an injury, you sure can run fast. *'Granny May': Hit the gas! *'Tim': You should be careful, granny may. Wearing all those heavy diamonds can't be good for your injury. Here I am. *'Granny May': Hurry up. I've been waiting for you. *'Tim': Sorry. I got a little carried away I got the seahorse food, and then I bought them a little castle and a tiny waving scuba diver for their tank. *'Granny May': Quit yapping and put the pedal to the metal, clyde! *'Tim': I don't mean to keep bringing it up, but my name is tim, not clyde or mark or all these other things you keep calling me. *'Granny May': Why me? *'Tim': Hey, everybody, check it out. I brought home a guest. Remember your old babysitter? *'Becky': What? *'Granny May': Hello, young lady. I appreciate you letting me stay here while I nurse my neck injury. *'Becky': You can't stay here! *'Tim': Becky botsford, where did you put your manners? Now, please sit down and make yourself at home. *'Becky': Isn't that our neighborhood on tv? *'Anthony': This just in-- an elderly woman wearing a neck brace has been on a crime spree around town. Her driver is a friendly man wearing a blue shirt and green pants. *'Tim': Wow. That accomplice sounds like a nice guy, and handsome, too. *'Becky': It almost sounds like the two of you were the ones on that crime spree. *'Granny May': What? it couldn't have been us. I don't even know what a spree is. *'Becky': Well, a spree is an activity that's full of action, like the way bob is eating all those snacks. You could say he's on an eating spree. Right? yeah. And when someone goes around town committing crime after crime-- until they get caught by word girl-- you could say they're on a crime spree. *'Jim': This is the police. We have the house surrounded. Come out with your hands up. *'Becky': It sounds like one of our neighbors is involved in a crime. Come on, Bob. We have to find a way to get dad out of trouble. *'Jim': Mr. Botsford, we know it was you with granny may. *'Tim': Me? *'Jim': Yes, you. *'Tim': You must be confusing me with someone else. *'Jim': The license number of your sedan is "wor " right? *'Tim': What? I'm going to go out there and explain that they're confusing me with another man who was driving around an elderly woman wearing a neck brace and has the same license plate number. It's a simple mistake. *'Granny May': Oh, I don't think so! Boop! *'Tim': Whoa! *'WordGirl': I can prove that the man with granny may is innocent. *'Jim': Well, I hope you have a solid case, because there are a lot of witnesses that say that they saw him with granny may on a crime spree. *''"WordGirl':Can I borrow one of your walkie-talkies? *'Jim': You got 2 minutes. The commissioner will have my badge if he finds out about this. *'WordGirl': Really? *'Jim': No, but I've always wanted to say that. *'WordGirl': Hello, granny May. *'Granny May': WordGirl! *'WordGirl': Oh, no. I'm not here to fight. *'Granny May': You're not? *'WordGirl': No. I'm here to compliment you. You really came up with a great plan this time-- faking an injury. Brilliant idea! *'Granny May': I don't know what you're talking about. *'WordGirl': Since an injury is a form of hurt or harm, and you weren't hurt and you weren't harmed, you are not injured. So you are faking an injury. *'Granny May': Now, why would I do that? *'WordGirl': Come on, granny may. We all know you faked the injury botsford into driving you on your crime spree. You're a genius! *'Granny May': Yes, I am a genius. ha ha ha! Oh, well, I guess you got me. *'WordGirl': Mr. Botsford didn't know what he was doing when he was driving you around? *'Granny May': No. he was just an easy mark. *'Tim': Um, I don't mean to be a stickler, but my name is tim, although I would like the name mark. And rick. It would be cool to be named rick. Hi. my name's rick. Oop. sorry. what were we doing? *'Granny May': Listen, I was going to ditch him soon. He's driving me nuts! *'WordGirl': Mr. Botsford hear everything you said, so did the police. Show her, captain huggy face! *'Jim': Thanks for the confession, granny may. Now come out so we can arrest you. And word girl, please remember to return my walkie-talkie. Over. *'WordGirl': You got it, officer. The party's over, granny may. *'Granny May': It looks like someone here might sneeze. Here. have a tissue! boop! *'WordGirl': Aah! gross! ew! Huh? *'Jim': Hold up. hold up. You're under arrest, granny may. And this time, you can't fake your injury. *'Granny May': I'll get you for this, word girl. *'Narrator': You've done it again. Looks like your work is finished here. *'WordGirl': Well, huggy, you heard the man. *'Captain Huggy Face': (Screeching) *'Narrator': And so once again, word girl saves the city from a crime spree without injuring anyone. *'Tim': Hey, hold on, narrator, word girl, captain huggy face. *'Narrator': Tune in next time for another amazing adventure WordGirl. *'of Granny and Clyde''' Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes